1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a composition for an alignment layer, and an array substrate for a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia technologies evolve, display devices are becoming more and more important. Currently, a variety of different types of display devices are being used such as, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices, and the like.
An LCD device displays a desired image by applying an electric field to liquid-crystal directors having dielectric anisotropy which are injected between two substrates. The amount of light emitted from an external light source which passes through the substrates may be adjusted by varying the intensity of the electric field.